joosyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tearing of Stusy
"The Tearing of Stusy" was an event that resulted in Stuart Pot and Lucy Desmond's final separation until their reunion in 2025, 7 years later. Stuart's Awareness From the first day Stu introduced Lucy to Charlie, he could immediately tell by the look in his eyes that Charlie admired Lucy... a little too much for his liking. As Stusy lived on for months Charlie never tried much of anything, so it got to the point where Stuart didn't care if Charlie tagged along... but only if he was there. It always rubbed him the wrong way if they texted each other or happened to be together one on one. Stuart would never forget Charlie's feelings for Lucy. Intensifying Choosy Suspicions One week in month, Stuart began having random dreams about Charlie and Lucy spending time together, clearly in love. According to Stu: "It was like, one night they were talking, then the next night they were holding hands, then they were kissing, then they were fucking and she was like screaming his name. I couldn't take it that shit. It looked so fucking real, it was like I was there, I could hear both of them so clearly. Even thinking about it now, I just can't. Holy shit, can we move on please? Please." -Stuart Pot, while in intensive therapy Because his dreams were so lucid, Stuart's suspicions of Charlie surged and they ultimately caused him to believe that Charlie was trying to take Lucy from him. These feelings caused the events in the following sections. Day 1 Day 2 and The Parking Lot Incident Day 3 and Stuart's Escape From The Hospital The very next day after Stuart was taken to the hospital for his foot, it was declared that he would be taken to therapeutic hospitalization, not only because of this incident but, according to Rachel Pot, Stuart had been extremely irritable that week even at home, away from Lucy and Charlie: "in progress . . . It was all so sudden, but I knew that it had to be taken care of immediately, especially when I feared he'd start hurting himself again. I was waiting for the last straw, and then he got shot and as soon as I watched the videos... that was it." -Rachel Pot As soon as Stuart was told he was going to be hospitalized, he panicked. He knew that this meant being away from Lucy, who was all he cared about right now (additionally, he had been to intensive therapy twice before and he was now convinced that he was going to Hell on Earth). He managed to escape from his hospital room and force his way past everybody in the hospital trying to stop him. Even with a freshly stitched (and now bleeding) foot, he had to get to his Lucy. He tried to call her on his phone, but she wouldn't answer him, so he had to go to her himself. Rachel then immediately called Lucy telling her to lock her doors and she did so, but in no time Stuart had made his way into her house by crawling in through one of the windows. He took Lucy to the floor and held her, trying to reconcile with her and calm her down, trying to convince her that he wasn't crazy. However, he clearly proved otherwise when Rachel and police came knocking at Lucy's door and he screamed at them, then he pulled Lucy into a closet in attempt to hide from everyone. Authorities barged in, forced open the closet and took Stuart to the ground, leaving him helpless with only desperate screams for her to come back to him. This was the last time Stuart and Lucy would see each other for 7 years, until 2025. Aftermath and Stuart's Letters Charlie expelled from school and gone to prison Stuart placed in hospitalization then forced to move away Charlie and Lucy get together